Innocents
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: I truly believe those words I said back then, everyone did! We just never thought that one day he would be taken away from us; we never though that Naruto-Nii-chan would one day die. (Story is a lot better then it sounds please check it out!)


Innocents

Hi guys so I understand that have like two stories that I need to update and I'll explain why I haven't updated in those notes but this is just something that came to my mind and I just had to write it down.

Ok so this is just an idea that came to me late at night. I have no idea if most of these facts are true. The whole neji thing is only something i heard about i have kept up with naruto but im trying so do spoil any other character deaths if they died already too. Ok well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"Just you wait one day I'm going to be the seventh Hokage!" I exclaimed to fifth Hokage, Tsunade, full of naivety and innocents as I was only a genin back then._

_"The seventh? Don't you mean the sixth, Konohamaru?" Hokage-sama asked me with an amused smile on her face._

_"No Naruto-nii-chan is going to be the sixth Hokage, believe it!" I exclaimed copying my old boss' saying. The Hokage looked surprised but then smiled at my words, I knew she believe that that was going to be true just as much as I did._

_Back then I truly believe my words, I truly thought Naruto-nii-chan was going to become the Sixth Hokage; a lot of people did actually. However that fate never came to be, I can still remember that day so clearly; the day Naruto-nii-chan died._

The Great War had been carrying on for days now and even though I was only a genin I was able to fight in the war. I had just toasted several zombies with a fire jutsu that Asuma-oji-chan taught me before he died when all of a sudden all of the zombies began to disintegrate. Everyone looked around in confusion trying to figure out what had happened when a giant monster came into view. My heart quickened in fear and I felt my mind shut down. This must have been what everyone was fighting so hard to prevent, to stop this, this monstrous beast from coming alive.

I looked around to see everyone had the same look in their eye as me, a look of complete and utter fear. The monster roared a horrible terrible roar and a giant shock wave pushed us all back, only a few were left standing.

"Do not be afraid!" Someone shouted, I turn around to see it was Kiba, how had made this claim. "Naruto is up there right now he told me that he would defeat it if it did ever come out. I have faith in my friend, he will defeat that monster!" Everyone, including myself sadly, looked at Kiba like he was nuts. Then the Hyuga girl, Hinata, came and stood next to him, eyes red from crying at the resent loss of her cousin.

"I-I'm with Kiba! N-Naruto h-has never once gone back on his promise! We have to believe that he can do it, after all he did defeat Pain remember? Naruto, Naruto will never lose!" Soon all of Naruto's friends came up and stood together showing everyone their faith in Naruto.

I was stunned for a moment before I picked myself off the ground and stood right along with them. I always had faith in my Nii-chan; he never gave me any room to doubt him. As we stood others began to cheer, to cheer for us, to cheer for Naruto-nii-chan. A strange pride filled me right then, I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because I felt proud to one of the first people to see Nii-chan's true power and now I help others to see it too, or maybe it was because I felt proud of Nii-chan for being able to provide a unreal amount of hope in people. However soon that bubble of happiness was popped with a loud, blood-curtailing roar. We all turn our attention to the monster to see two bodies fighting it.

Both of them had an incredible amount of power and the monster looked like he was seriously being hurt. "Let us go and help!" I heard someone yell and soon we were all off in that direction, ready to fight to the death. However before we were able to reach the battle scene a giant explosion from that area came pushing us all back, everyone flying at leased 150 yards, the land almost completely uprooted by this explosion. For some reason my heart dropped to my stomach, I had a horrible feeling about what had just happened. Quickly I got up and rushed to where Naruto-nii-chan should have been. I must not have been the only on with that bad feeling because I saw Nii-chan's other friend following shortly behind me, some catching up fast.

We made I to the center of the giant creator and it was as if everything was in slow motion. We walk up to see pieces of flesh and chunks of the monster everywhere. As we get closer to the center I stopped something that made my blood run cold. There laying in the middle of the creator was two bodies, one was Naruto-nii-chan's and the others was Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor, the person the Nii-chan's always been striving for. They were holding hands, a peaceful look on both of their blood-covered bodies. Quickly Sakura-chan ran over to the two bodies while I could only stand frozen in my stop. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Kakashi-sensei looking at me as tears ran down his face. I could feel my own tears overflow out of my eyes as I turn back to the two bodies how were now surrounded by crying ninjas. Ninja's were never meant to show emotions, that's what some have told me, but now here were some of the best ninjas I knew balling their eyes out.

I slowly walk up the bodies, the sounds of utter heart ranching cries filling my ears. "Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Please, Please! Wake up! Naruto you promised to come back with Sasuke-kun, alive! P-P-Please! Wake up!" I heard Sakura-chan yell as she tried to heal them in a futile effort.

"Sakura enough!" I heard Kakashi yell, his voice breaking a bit as he spoke. "There gone and they can never come back!" Kakashi fell on his knees next to the girl and pulled her into his chest. They both cried and help each other mourning the loss of their two teammates. I too fell to my knees and cried, I felt someone wrap and arm around my shoulder but I was in too much pain to see whom it was.

Several days later a funeral was held for those who had passed. Many had lost those how were important to them, but none were in worst shape then those who had lost Naruto-nii-chan, myself included. It was as if our son had been taken away from us and now there was nothing but darkness. Those who still felt that Sasuke was important to them, like Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei, looked like they had absolutely nothing important to them in life anymore. Sasuke and Naruto-nii-chan were buried together, a request by Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei; they felt that it would be cruel to separate them after all the hard work Nii-chan put in to finally get him.

Day, weeks had past but still our happiness never returned. We were to stricken with grief to laugh like we use to. Every night nightmare of the war plagued my mind, and other I'm sure. However one nigh a new dream came to me, and the others who couldn't get over Nii-chan's death.

_I was in a world of white, pure white. I look around to see nothing, just that blinding, brilliant, pure white. And then I heard someone call my name. "Konohamaru." That voice could only belong to one person._

_"N-Na-ru-to-n-nii-chan?" I questioned as my eyes filled with tears, turning around to where the voice came from. There in front of me was my Nii-chan; smiling that happiness smile I've ever seen on him._

_"Konohamaru." He said again._

_"NII-CHAN!" I sob and flung myself at him. He just held me gently and allowed me to cry for a little while._

_"Konohamaru," he said again after a while, "please don't cry, I'm happy now. I've finally gotten back what I've been missing for a while now. Don't cry for me, I want you to smile for me instead." I just held on to him listening to his words._

_"I-I cant! Without you there, smiling and cheering me on I cant smile it just to difficult!" I started to sob once again._

_"Konohamaru all you have to do is look up at the sky on a clear day and you will see me, I am everywhere, and I will always be with you. Please Konohamaru no more tears." I look at Nii-chan and saw the pain in his face at my tears, quickly I wipe them away and with what strength I can I muster up a smile, that biggest best smile I could form in my condition them. Naruto smiles back at me and hugs me one last time til someone called his name._

_"Oi Dobe we have to go now." I look up to see Sasuke; he glares a me a bit for some reason._

_"Oi teme don't glare at Konohamaru he's going to be the sixth Hokage someday I'm sure of it." Nii-chan let me go and ran up to Sasuke I could feel more tears coming but I try to force them back. Naruto turned to me one last time and smiled. "Konohamaru do what I couldn't do, become the sixth hokage!" _

And with that he and Sasuke left into the bright light, I could have sworn before they disappeared they were holding hands. "Konohamaru are you ready?" Moegi asked coming into my room.

"Un, I'm all ready, I was just thinking back to who should have been the sixth." Moegi knew exactly who I was talking about but didn't say a word.

"I'm sure he would be so proud of you right now." Moegi said after a while. I smile at her and looked at the picture of Naruto I had on my desk, it was next to a picture of Grandpa and Asuma-oji-chan.

"Un I'm sure your right." I took a look outside my window and say what a beautiful day is was, I was even able to see the moon in the sky. "Well let's go, my Hokage Coordination cant happen without me right!"

After I was ordained to Hokage I could have sworn I saw Nii-chan and Sasuke in the crowed, cheering for me.

* * *

Los whatja think any good? did it at least make some you you cry? Sorry if its not that good I wrote it at from 2-4:30 so it could just really suck. Well anyway please review and I promise to update my other stories soon! For those off you who don't know my other stories go check them out! Ok well yeah see you next update which will be soon!


End file.
